How Demonstar came to be
by Lizzie9009
Summary: The story of how Demonstar got her name and how her life began. When Demonstar's Mother meets Deomstar's daughter Devilstar all the truth is revealed. C:


**Hello this is my first story on FF so I hope you like it :) ****sorry if theres any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes!**

Devilstar sat on her normal perch, the over hang of Scar rock. Nestled in the cracks of the old rock lay the Leader's and Deputy's den. Her clan slept as the pale light of dawn began to steam across the sky, Her sleep had been broken as normal she hadn't had a full nights sleep in moons, but it didn't matter. Devilstar felt the warm Green leaf breeze ruffle her fur as the shadows behind her stirred, she turned to see the head of dark ginger she-cat looking at her, the she-cat's golden eyes gleamed in the gloom.

"Devilstar?" she asked blinking her sleepy golden eyes.

"Good morning Bloodstorm, I'm going hunting" Devilstar meowed calmly

"Do you want me to come with you?" Bloodstorm asked her voice was calm but her eyes showed her announce.

"No I'll go by myself" Devilstar meowed. Braced her muscles she leapt off Scar rock and landed neatly on the clearing below. With a happy purr she bounded out of camp, "Peace at last!" she yowled as she raced through the trees feeling the hard sun baked earth beneath her pads, feeling the warm breeze ruffle her fur. Devilstar slowed her pace and opened her mouth letting the forest scents fill her nose. "Mouse" she purred softly to her self as she crouched down. Pricking her ears she herd small scuffling noises as the brown creature hurried to gather it's meal before the Green leaf sun became too hot. It's tiny feet grabbed a small seed and began to nibble. Devilstar slid towards her prey, making sure to make no sound, keeping her rear down so not to brush any of the surrounding bushes. With one swift pounce, her paws landed squarely on the mousse back killing it. Devilstar scraped earth over her fresh-kill and padded towards the stream that ran close by. The stream ran through the centre of the clearing the tall trees blocked out most of the sun, so that only a few twinkling beams filtered through. Devilstar bent her head and lapped up a few mouth fulls of cold water, the water felt great on her tongue and muzzle. As she lifted her head she stared at the beams of light that dotted through the trees. The beams began to blend together forming the shape of a she-cat. The she-cat's dark ginger pelt shone in the light her golden eyes shining as she blinked at Devilstar. Fear over took Devilstar as she stared at the all too filmier shape "Bloodstorm?" she croaked at the figure.

"No young one" the she-cat purred as she sat down and curled her tail over her paws. "My name is Appletree" she meowed

"My mother's mother?" Devilstar asked noticing the star like gleam in Appletree's pelt. Appletree nodded, "Silverstar did a fine job of raising you and your sister, you look so much like your father you know" she purred happily smiling at Devilstar.

Devilstar tilted her head in confusion "Silverstar? Don't you mean Demonstar?" she asked

Appletree shook her head angrily "NO! I prefer to call my kit by what she was named not by the name that was cruelly forced upon her!" she spat her fur began to rise. She sighed and looked at Devilstar "this is why I am here you need to know the true story of your mothers life." She meowed flicking her tail for Devilstar to come over. Devilstar hopped over the stream and sat beside her Gran mother. "You know that your mother left Thunderclan her birth clan, to create Demonclan, correct?" she asked looking at Devilstar, who nodded. "Well this is not totally true you see…" she began looking off into the distance.

"Silverstar and her sister Lillypaw were born out side of the clans; we lived as a small group of loners just north of Thunderclan's territory. There was about ten of us altogether but cats came and go all the time. Silverstar's father was called Mudslash he had left Thunderclan to be with me, he would always tell his daughters about the clans."

Silverkit let out a hiss as a dark ginger bundle of fur through it's self at her. "Hey!" she yowled playfully, "Lillykit that's not fair! I wasn't ready!"

Lillykit let out a playfully hiss "your never ready!" Silverkit squealed and leapt at her sister bowling her over. "Who wasn't ready that time?" Silverkit teased.

"And how are my little girls today?" he deep purr came behind them. Both kits looked up to see a silvery tom with brown patches on him, looking over them. "Daddy!" Both kits meowed happily as they bounced around there father.

"Give Mudslash some space, little ones." A kind purr came from behind some brushes and Appletree trotted at of the brush. She brushed her muzzle against Mudslash's muzzle "Hello" she purred.

"Oh daddy, daddy tell us stories about being a warrior in the clans!" Silverkit begged

"Oh please!" Lillykit joined in.

Mudslash nodded "ok" he purred drawing his two kits closer with his tail. "When I was a younger cat I lived in a forest, this forest was where I lived with many other cats we were called…"

"Thunderclan!" Silverkit squealed with excitement.

"Yes" Mudslash rumbled "Thunderclan, but we weren't the only clan we also shared the surrounding lands with three other clans, do you remember there names?" He prompted

"Ummm Shadowclan, ummm oh! Windclan and and R-r-r-r rabbitclan?" Lillykit asked

"No silly it's Riverclan not Rabbitclan!" Silverkit purred her eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Correct, we were the four clans Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan and Riverclan, we defended our own territories, our homes with tooth and claw! But every full moon all the clans came together in peace, under four great oaks. There were so many cats more cats then you would ever see in your life!" Mudslash purred.

"So why did you leave?" Lillykit questioned

"Because I met a young dark ginger she-cat and I knew I couldn't leave with out her" Mudslash purred lovingly as he stared into Appletree's eyes.

"Don't you miss it?" Silverkit asked

Mudslash looked blank for a moment "some times" he meowed quietly "but then I remember all I would leave behind if I went back and I know that my place is here." He smiled down at his kits.

Appletree purred "Come on you too lets give Mudslash some peace I'm sure he has things to do" after she pressed her muzzle into her mates flank, Appletree padded off into the brushes towards the grassy cliffs, her kits trotting after her. Appletree stopped in a dusty clearing where three other cats where sitting. "Hello Pebble" she nodded her head to a dark grey she-cat her fur was ruffled and her dark blue eyes were dull with ages. She nodded in greeting. "Foxsong" she nodded at a young ginger tom with a white belly and bright green eyes "Hello Appletree" he purred. Appletree purred a greeting to the third cat a sleek young tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. "Oak" she nodded to her. Appletree turned back to her kits.

"I'm going to stay here you can go and play but be carefully we're near the grassy cliffs!" she yowled after them as the two kits pelted away through the under growth.

"You just let them run off like that?" Devilstar croaked breaking Appletree's thought.

"Yes" she sighed "but it was a different time we had no enemies no danger, all the queens let there kits have a lot of freedom we looked out for each other's kits."

"My two kits had ran off into the distance, little did I know they ran straight into the jaws of death…"

Silverkit and her sister had come to a halt at the edge of the grassy cliffs, the steep drop loomed below them, the two kits rolled around together unaware of what lay only at mouse- length away. Silverkit reared up as she playfully swiped her sister ear with her soft paw. "I would make the bets warrior!" she meowed

"Not if I beat you!" Lillykit meowed rearing up as well. The two kits clung to each others shoulders as they stood on there hind legs. Lillykit brushed her paw against her sister's muzzle with a playfully hiss. Silverkit let out a mock battle cry and pushed Lillykit with her forepaws, with a yelp Lillykit's paws skidded on the dusty ground her paws scrabbled for balance but she rolled backwards into the unless drop that lay below. Silverkit starred in pure horror as she saw he sister disappear into the end less pit of rocks.

"You killed her!" a rough voice rasped from behind her. Pebble stood staring at Silverkit

"No no it was a accident I didn't mean too!" Silverkit wailed

"You pushed her you killed you owner sister!" she yowled, other cats began to appear hearing her yowls. Oak looked at Silverkit then at Pebble,

"What happened?" she asked

"That- that demon of a kit pushed poor Lillykit over the cliff!" she spat. Silverkit starred wide eyed as the gathered cats gave her hostile glares. Appletree burst out of the brushes "Silver..." she was cut off as Pebble growled.

"She's no Silverkit! She's a Demon! Demonkit! Demonkit!" she hissed. Other cats around her began to join in. "Demonkit Demonkit!" they yowled.

Appletree drew Silverkit closer to her with her tail.

"We shall honour Lillykit, from this day forth she is to be known as Lillypaw!" an elderly brown tom meowed. The group of cats meowed their agreement.

"But what are we going to do with her?" a young black tom with blue eye's hissed staring at Silverkit.

"calm down Coal, we will have to let Hawk decide that" Foxsong meowed brushing her tail tip over Coal's shoulder. A long legged tom stepped forward his dark tabby pelt shown almost as much as his ember eyes, he was not a old tom but he was not a young tom either.

"We can not have murderers in our small family" he rumbled

"Hawk please she didn't mean to!" Mudslash begged as he stood in front of his mate and kit.

"Mudslash! How would you know? You didn't see it happen with your own eyes!" Pebble spat.

"We should kill her it's what she deserves!" a sleek young white she-cat growled "she was all ways playing to rough!" she hissed drawing her small grey kit closer too her.

"Frost! How could you be to mean? Silverkit never hurt Ash!" Appletree spat unsheathing her claws.

"Appletree no!" Mudslash warned. Appletree let out a snort and sheathed her claws again.

"It is my decision that this kit should be killed, she has shown her dark side and I can not let such a thing live any longer!" Hawk rumbled unsheathing his claws. "Step aside Appletree and Mudslash, it must be done"

"No I won't let you kill my kit!" Appletree hissed.

Mudslash nodded. "This is not right and you know it!" he spat at Hawk.

Hawk drew his lip back in a snarl "how dare you?" he growled.

Appletree quickly unsheathed her claws and leapt at Hawk bowling him over. Mudslash turned to Silverkit.

"Silverkit do you remember all the stories I told you about the clans? Do you remember where Thunderclan make their camp?" he asked quickly. Silverkit nodded her eyes wide with fear. "Run there! Live your new life there, tell them that Mudslash is your father they should let you join the clan, your just about six moons so you can start your training soon." Silverkit starred at her father with horror tears running down her cheeks. "but daddy I don't want to go! I'll never see you or mummy again!" she whiled. Mudslash pressed close to her "of course you will see us again" purred softly. He was lying. Silverkit burred her nose into her father's fur.

"But I'll miss you so much!" she croaked tears still streaming from her eyes.

"I know my kit" he meowed tears began to run down his face as well.

"Now go before it's too late!" he yowled. Silverkit took one last glace at her father and dashed away into the undergrowth.

"I never saw your mother again after that, not until she came to Starclan." Appletree croaked her eyes where filled with grief.

"What did Hawk say when he saw that Silverkit was gone?" Devilstar asked.

"He said she was as good as dead…he punished me and Mudslash harshly, but nothing he did could have hurt me more then what stayed in my heart until I died… I had lost both my kits… Coal killed Mudslash shortly after…I was alone for so long… until one day I got so desperate I went looking for Silverkit and the clans, but my journey took me too a Thunderpath and I didn't make it across…." Appletree croaked.

"What happened to my mother then?" Devilstar asked

"I-I…" she broke off as another voice meowed.

"I can tell you that." A silvery-grey she-cat padded towards them, her pelt gleaming like stars.

"Mother!" Devilstar purred greeting the silvery figure; she pressed her muzzle into her mothers flank.

"Hello my kit" Demonstar purred, she turned to Appletree. "I can finish the story if you like." She meowed sitting down next to Appletree.

"I ran for what seemed moons, through the forests and over Thunderpaths, it was a miracle that I was still alive when I reached Thunderclan territory…."

Silverkit dashed through the undergrowth, a scent filled there air, one that was much like her fathers. She skidded to halt as she herd voices from close by.

"I think I can smell something." a grey tabby tom with pale green eyes meowed. A younger she-cat a bit older then Silverkit stood close to him, her tortoiseshell dappled coat shinning.

"I think I do too" another tom meowed this one was a light grey with amber eyes.

"That's me" Silverkit croaked as she padded towards them. The three cats starred at her.

"M-my names…." She broke off… she knew what she had down was only a accident but by keeping her cruel nickname she would for ever have a reminder of what she had done. "Demonkit, my fathers Mudslash, he told me to come here to start a new life." She meowed quietly. The grey tabby tom nodded and then turned to the young tortoiseshell she-cat "Dapplepaw go back to camp and tell Pinestar that Mudslash's kit his here. Me and Tawnyspots will walk back with…Demonkit is it?" the tom asked. Demonkit nodded. Dapplepaw "ok Windflight" she purred and dashed off into the distance. They padded make mostly in silence. The silence was only broken when a young black tom jumped out of the brushes just in front of them a mouse in his jaws. He looked at Demonkit "who's this?" he asked

"Darkpaw this is Demonkit, he father was Mudslash" Tawnyspots replied. Darkpaw smiled at Demonkit. "Well I better get back to camp this mouse isn't going to carry it's self! Bye Demonkit" he purred and trotted off "bye!" Demonkit called after him with a smile. Finally the three cats reached the camp, a red-brown tom with green eyes stood in the centre of the camp with a bright ginger tom with yellow eyes next to him.

"Hello Demonkit" The red-brown tom rumbled "my name is Pinestar and this is Sunfall" he meowed flicking his tail to the tom that stood beside him. "Tawnyspots and Windflight have told me that your father Mudslash sent you here to start a new life is that true?" Demonkit nodded. "Very well we will welcome you into our clan, you are six moons old which means you can began your training, Halfmoon will be your mentor" he flicked his tail and a grey tom with small white spots stepped forward his green eyes glowing.

"So I started my new life" Demonstar meowed " I proved to myself that names aren't every thing, I proved that what I did so long ago was never my fault and that I should never have questioned myself." Demonstar finished. Appletree licked her daughters ear "You never had to prove your self you never did anything wrong." Demonstar pressed her muzzle against Devilstar's muzzle.

"Remember I will always love you my kit no matter what it is you do" she purred with a last glace at Devilstar the two Starclan cats faded into the sun light.

**So yeah I hope you liked my story :3 I might continue the story if people like it and tell the story of how Demonkit grows up in her new clan.**


End file.
